


See Things My Way

by SigmaDelta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fearshipping, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaDelta/pseuds/SigmaDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on." He breathes and I'm forced to squint at the bright, golden eye, staring me down as he jabs the Rod harder into my navel.<br/>"Kill me." I whisper back</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Things My Way

Even as I say his name, I know I'm not addressing my brother.

"Marik, no..."

I don't know where Marik is, or whether he's safe. I can only hope he can't see me like this.

"Marik, please... Please, stop..."

I know this man only as a shadow, the murderer of my father, the demon dwelling within my brother's mind. He doesn't have a name. So he steals Marik's.

"I said stop it!" I cry, trying to pull my wrists free of his grasp. His lips migrate up again from my throat and he leans in close, so close I can feel his breath on my face, see the base needs in his eyes: anger, depravity, contempt, lust.

"Shh..." He shushes me gently, pressing a finger to my lips, a grin spreading across his face like warm butter. "If you struggle, I might have to hurt you. And I don't want that... _Sister_..."

The finger retracts and is replaced with his tongue, skimming my lips as he chuckles darkly. I feel his fingertips inching down, then disappear as he presses me harder into the wall with his body. I daren't open my mouth, I don't want to taste him. I hate him, but I couldn't bring myself to do his body harm, even if I could overpower him. Marik's body... He's stronger than me, easily pinning me to the wall of the airship, my hands above my head. I send up a silent prayer that nobody can see this as he bites down on my lip. My fatal mistake is to gasp, giving him the window he needs to force his tongue in and pillage my mouth.

The worst part is that he tastes good. I try to protest but it comes out as a weak whimper and only serves to add to his amusement. When he finally pulls away, I can hear the very corruption in his tone.

"I never would have guessed you'd be so delectable, Ishizu." He croons, crooking a finger under my chin. I grit my teeth and try to avert my gaze, but those penetrating eyes see everything, everywhere. "See, isn't it so much nicer when you don't struggle? I don't want to hurt you, in fact I love you, Sister. I love you... so... much."

He laughs softly again and tilts my chin up, the tip of his tongue tracing down my throat again until I feel goosebumps on my skin.

"Marik..." I manage to get out, my tone shaky and lacking its confidence. "If your intention is to take the Necklace, I don't have it. I already-"

"Already passed it on. Oh, I know that. I just want to spend some quality time with you, Ishizu." When he chuckles, I can feel his chest move against my torso. His hand trails up the underside of my arm and I shiver, muscles in my calves twitching as if wanting the same treatment. His voice drops even deeper, until I can barely hear him at all. "So tell me, Sister, are you enjoying our... bonding time?"

His canine grazes my collarbone and I realise too late that a sob is rising from my throat. It leaves me cracked and broken, and again he just laughs. Everything is wrong. His touch is wrong, his intent is wrong, his tone and form is wrong... The fact that my body is responding to his advances is wrong. As if he read my mind, he glances up and down my body hungrily, his eyes locking on my chest as he smirks.

"Oh? Now, what's this?" He coos and I feel one of his fingers brushing over my right nipple through the thin cotton of my dress. I gasp at the sensation and hesitantly look down, only to see two hardened buds protruding visibly through my bodice, and Marik's... I mean the demon's eyes fixed on them, his tongue running slowly over his lips as he murmurs. "I knew you liked it. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted more?"

"I-I don't!" I insist, convincing myself as much as him. His lips close around the protrusion and cold is replaced by warm and wet as he suckles through the fabric, eliciting a gasp from my throat, my fingers flexing and twitching, my back arching and, much to my horror, pressing myself further into him. His free hand closes around my other breast and he gropes at it, deep grunts rising from his throat as I feel colour rising to my cheeks, tears welling in my eyes. He's not my brother, this isn't Marik, it's just a monster using his body, he-

"Oh, Sister!" He groans, grabbing the neck of my dress and pulling it down, over my chest but still clinging to my waist. I feel his lips on my bare skin and a feeling of dirtiness along with it. He knows he's getting to me, he knows he tortures me with his constant sing-song reminders of how horribly incestuous this is.

"Don't call me that." I hiss, turning up my lip as he buries his face in my breasts. "I am no relation of yours. You're just a monster."

"Correction:" He mumbles, laughing into my cleavage. "I am a monster born from the mind of your weak little brother. I am Marik, Marik is me. I'm the side of Marik that he hid away, he let me fester and rot in the shadows of his subconscious for years." He lifts his head, ensuring that I can see into his dark, mocking eyes. "I'm the part he's scared and ashamed of, but I know all his secrets. All his deepest, darkest, most perverted desires. Ohh, yes I do. And I know..." He breaks out into a crooked grin. "...that he would give anything..." He grabs my breasts with both hands, releasing my wrists and crushing my body with his own as he licks my lips. "...to be in my place. Sister."

I turn my face away from his runaway tongue and he licks from the corner of my lips to my ear, murmuring to me all the while, incoherently, the mumblings of a madman.

"You're a liar." I whisper. "You just want to unnerve me."

"And you're in denial." He chuckles back. "You're trying to convince yourself that the truth isn't real. Tell me, my dear, how real does _this_ feel?"

He presses into me again, burying his face in my hair and breathing me in as his hips grind against my thigh, making sure I can feel him, feel the stiffness in his trousers. Growling in my ear, he runs the tip of his tongue over the shell and dips it inside before continuing.

"Surely you can't deny that. Deny these..." He pinches my nipples and slowly - almost gently - tweaks them, goading a soft moan from my throat. At the sound, I feel more tears pricking my eyes and he begins to hiss "...yesss... I knew it... You want me, don't you? You do... Oh, say it, Ishizu. Say my name, tell me you want me..."

"N-no, I don't. I won't... I can't..." I'm crying and I hate it. I hate him, I hate myself, I hate the people on the airship, deaf to my pleas for rescue, I hate my father, I hate everything. But mostly myself. I feel something cold and sharp pressing into my stomach and he buries a hand in my hair, forcing my head up so I have to look at him.

"Go on." He breathes and I'm forced to squint at the bright, golden eye, staring me down as he jabs the Rod harder into my navel.

"Kill me." I whisper back, nearly begging him. My sole duties were to protect the Items and watch over Marik. I've failed at both, and this monster, this demon... this shadow encompasses all my failures in one fluid movement as the tip of the Rod moves down, over my navel, under my dress, hovering over my inner thigh.

"No. There are people on this ship I would slaughter in an instant, but you... You're special, Ishizu. I can think of much better ways to entertain myself with you. After all, how could I harm my own beautiful, loving sister?" He puts extra emphasis on the word and I shiver when he laughs. "So go on. This will be over much faster if you tell me the truth. Who knows, I might even be... gentle..."

He catches my lips with his own and kisses me, almost tenderly. When he releases my mouth, I have to break his stare, I can't think with him staring at me with Marik's eyes. It should be so easy to just tell him what he wants to hear, even if I lie, but I can't bring the words to my lips. What he said before, about knowing everything Marik thinks... Why would the shadow be doing this unless somewhere, even in the deepest recesses of his mind, Marik had thought about it. No, that can’t be, Marik would never be so crude, so blatantly sinful and disgusting… But what if? Just picturing it makes me sick... and yet, I know the shadow won't leave me until he's taken what he wants. For lack of a better word, I use his name.

"Marik..." I whisper, not daring to raise my voice for fear someone will hear the words I say. Immediately his eyes light up and he grins, cocking his head and gushing.

"Yes, Sister?"

"I-I..." I can't say it. I thought I'd gained the courage, but... I'd close my eyes and pretend it's someone else, but he'd only command me to open them again.

"Come on, you can do it..." He smirks and drops his heavy, inky cloak to the floor, pulling his vest over his head, pressing his bare chest against mine.

"I..." No, no, I mustn't let him break me. Even as the heat from his skin washes over me, even as the tip of the Rod trails up, up between my legs. "I..."

"Yes, yes, yes?!" He urges, his eyes lighting up with glee. I heave a sigh and drop my voice, my defences and my resistance.

"Marik, just... b-be gentle. Please."

He grins wickedly and murmurs, leaning in closer.

"That depends on you, my dear. Don't just accept me. Tell me you want me."

"I can't."

"But you do. So be a good girl and don't lie to me. Aren't you supposed to be a good role model for your little brother, hmm? Speaking of which, if you please me - and yourself, the way we both want - I may spare the other Marik." He narrows his eyes at me challengingly and I take a deep breath, trying to calm my frayed nerves. I know he's probably lying, but at this point I'll take any reassurance of my brother's - my real brother's - safety.

"If I say it... and I say it the way you want to hear it... will this be over with faster? And you'll keep Marik safe?"

"Infinitely and of course. I was going to get rid of my weaker half for good, but I might just let him rot for a while, let him suffer how I suffered alone in the dark for six years. Yes, I’ll keep him alive, dear sister, but I want to hear the sincerity in your voice. If it sounds forced at all I'm afraid I'll be forced to show you first-hand how much you desire me whether you like it or not. Just me, you and a locked, barricaded, dark room. For hours. And perhaps, when I claim what's mine and take my place on the throne, you can stay with me and I'll give you everything you want. Every single day. How does that sound?"

Horrifying. Being reduced to the shadow's plaything for the rest of my days, never shaking the guilt... I'm going to need my fair share of therapy after this if I survive.

Swallowing my pride, I hesitantly lift a hand to touch his collarbones. The heat from his skin is startling, almost unnaturally feverish. Glancing down I see every muscle in his body is tight and taut, as if struggling against my brother’s darkness. This demon is a disease, but a manipulative disease. It's not that he doesn't have an attractive body, on the contrary if he were halfway sane any woman would be lucky to be able to bed with him... but why me? He lets out a low growl as I bite my lip and allow my fingertips to stray a little lower. It's not Marik, it's not Marik, it's not-

"Marik..." I sigh, the words leaving my lips though I can't meet his stare, only stare at his smooth, darkened skin. "I love you."

"In what way?" He asks. I take another steadying breath, cursing in my head that he saw through my loophole. I had prayed I wouldn’t be reduced to this.

"In that..." His body is so tense, as if he's constantly in a full-blown rage, but I can only deny so much that it doesn't feel appealing. "I... w-want..." Oh Ra forgive me, I can't believe I'm doing this. I swallow again and with a sigh of determination I ease my hand up his chest and loop my arm around his neck. This will be over with quickly. And I will do all I can to protect my brother. "...your body."

A crooked grin spreads across his face and he drops the Rod, his eyes flashing as he wraps his arms around my hips and waist.

"Say it again." He purrs, a groan of lust hidden in his tone.

"No." I press my lips against his and pull him closer, let my body talk for me. It's just my body, he can do to it what he pleases, but I won't say that again, not if it kills me. Seemingly pleased with my change in attitude, he thrusts his tongue into my mouth, scouring it out and groaning as he does so, tearing the dress from my body so I gasp from the cold. Dragging his fingers through my hair, his tongue retreats and he nods slowly at me.

"Despite all your previous mistakes, you made a wise choice on this, my dear." He grins. "Now follow through with that."

"What?" I ask, not understanding his implications. He arches an eyebrow and glances down at himself.

"You seemed so eager, so hungry with your kisses. I thought I'd let you do the rest of the job." He grabs my hand and pulls it down to his groin. It's hot and hard, and I feel colour rising to my cheeks as he glares down at me expectantly. The taste of his tongue lingers in my mouth, and I conclude that the taste is more tolerable than his penetrating stare. I kiss him again, shutting my eyes to try and blot out reality as I fumble with the button of his trousers, unzipping them and allowing them to fall from his hips. When I open my eyes again, we both stand naked but for our briefs, alone and isolated in one of the cramped rooms of the air ship. It's dark, I don't know what time it is, but anyone who would attempt to stop the shadow has been long asleep. He closes two fingers around my chin and tilts my head up, forcing me to look at him. "Say more."

"Why do we need words?" I counter. I walk a very thin line.

"So that you know that it's me making you feel amazing. What's my name?"

"Marik." I automatically reply, then gasp as I feel his other hand slithering down, tugging impatiently at my underwear.

"And what am I?" A monster, a psychopath, a murderer, a demon... I daren't say any of these things, but he growls and forces one of my thighs to the side so he can pull the last of my clothes off. I look up at him desperately but see no remorse or pity in his eyes. "Come on, my dear. What am I?"

"M-my-- _AAH!_ " My eyes widen and my spine contorts as he thrusts two fingers up into me, not once breaking that terrifying stare. He nods for me to continue and lifts my chin a little more, closing his lips around the soft of my throat, as if his tongue wants to feel the vibrations of my vocal chords as I say the rotten words. When I speak, much to my disgust, the words come out as a synthesis of breathless sobs and moans. "M-my little brother!"

"Very good." He murmurs into my neck, then chuckles and lifts his head, looking impressed. "And... so very, very tight. Have you been saving yourself for me, my dear?"

"I have r-responsibilities." I shake my head vigorously but my knees are growing weak as his fingers explore inside me. "I've hardly had the t-time to th-think about... _that_." Responsibilities. I was never successful in any of them, but they always have been my life: my job, my duties, my family. How am I reduced to this, whimpering like a wounded animal in his arms?

"Well that just makes you that much more special, doesn't it?" He laughs and draws the fingers out again, bringing them to my lips so I can see my own arousal, pushing the middle digit into my mouth so I can taste it. His tongue runs up his index and he groans deeply at the taste. He flashes a grin at me and growls. "You taste so good, big sister."

I wish he'd be silent. I wish he'd stop reminding me of the depravity of all this. I'm doing it for Marik, I tell myself, the real one. He's alone somewhere, lost and possibly in pain. If this shadow can save him, I'll do anything, even...

"Open your legs a little wider." He commands, pushing on my thigh and positioning himself in front of me. I look down to see he's shed himself of his underwear, using his other hand to rub himself slowly. My breath leaves me and I try to look away as he presses his body against mine. I feel his muscles, his skin, his heat and as he releases his grip on himself I feel his arousal, pressing against my inner thigh. He shakily trails a fingertip down the side of my face, over my cheek and lips, and kisses me again.

"You're going to..." I can't bear to finish the sentence. He purses his lips and chuckles.

"Would you rather suck me off first?" He suggests and I immediately shake my head. The shadow nods knowingly and lifts my leg over his. "Any words?" He asks, a mocking tone to his voice. "No protests, no screams?"

"No... Just get it over with."

"That doesn't sound like someone who wants to feel me inside them. What's the matter, Sister? Had a change of heart? Or would you rather see my other half alive and well at the end of this?" He sounds almost agitated. I bury my fingers in his hair and kiss him as tenderly as I can without breaking down.

"It's okay Marik. I just meant please be gentle. You were right, o-of course. I was saving myself… just for you.” The words nearly gag me. It’s not Marik, it’s not Marik, IT’S NOT MARIK.

The pain as he thrusts himself into me is borderline blinding, breaking through every barrier I have and I feel myself being stretched. Is it unnatural for… _it_ to be that thick? I dare not think about it. Deflowered by my own brother - no, my brother’s body. I mustn’t allow this demon’s words to sway me, he is in no way the true Marik. His groan is deep, his smirk sickening and his touch brutal as he forces his way up as far as he can go, deaf to my screams and sobs. When he reaches his hilt, he stops and I am panting with exertion. He gives my nipple a fierce twist and growls.

“Oh gods, that’s tight… mmm, Ishizu, I must say I’m shocked. A young woman as attractive and… _lithe_ as you, I would’ve thought you’d have lost it long ago.” He purrs, his fingertips straying all over my body. I grit my teeth.

“I’ve been busy. Looking after my brothers. I’ve told you, how could I have the time to do anything like this when I have my duties? Please, _please_ Marik, I was just trying to protect you and the Items!” My breath hitches in my throat as it cracks with sobs and I must take a deep breath as I try to let the pain dissipate, it soon passes. He shifts a little and cocks an eyebrow, his grin so self-assured.

“Items that are now in the hands of the usurper. But no matter. I will get what I want; the God Cards, the power… and you. I tell you, my dear, when I am Pharaoh and the blood of my enemies coats the steps of my court, you shall stay by my side. Spending every day being seduced by the darkness, do you like the sound of that?” He croons, nipping at my lips with his teeth. “You’ll succumb to it completely eventually, sweet sister of mine.” His eyes suddenly darken, his tone dropping a tone deeper as his grin glints in the shadows. “One day you’ll wake up, run to my chambers and beg your Pharaoh to fuck you like the nasty, dirty whore I’ll turn you into.”

My throat tightens in fear and revulsion. That’s not me, I could never do that, I would never do such a thing. He chuckles sinisterly and licks the tears from my cheeks.

“You don’t believe me, do you? Well I’m sick of your disbelief. So just to show you the truth, you’re going to take charge here.”

“What…?” I groan as he wrenches himself out of me, and when I look down at it, his arousal is filmed in a layer of my virginal blood. To my surprise, he takes a seat on the ground and lies back, giving his cock a long stroke and licking the slick, red fluids off his fingertip. I wretch a little, but his tongue appears to love it. I swallow and try to be calm about this. “What on Earth are you talking about?”

“Exactly what I said.” He smirks and leans forward, closing his fingers around the bulb of the Rod. My heart sinks. The eye in his forehead flickers back to life, and when he speaks his tone is commanding and undeniable. “Come over here.”

Sensation is still in my body but I have no control over my muscles as my legs walk themselves to him. With that horrible self-satisfied smirk plastered over his face, he gestures to his groin.

“Now, take a seat… and look slutty for me. I know you can, you have such a pretty body, Sister.”

I try to snap back at him but my mouth won’t allow it as my hand retreats to my head and pushes two digits into my mouth as I settle myself on the ground, steadying myself before slowly descending onto him. A long, loud moan uncontrollably leaves my throat and I bat my eyes at him, planting two hands in the centre of his powerful chest. The Rod can’t stop the tears welling in my eyes, I have no control over anything anymore and all he’s doing is laughing.

“You see?” He grins. “You’re already bending. Now go on, get on with the job already. Let the entire populous of the airship hear you scream for me.” Chuckling he gestures and I drop myself down onto him.

“Mariiik!” I hear myself cry out, so loud I expect anyone still awake would have heard. I feel like I’m going to be sick, this isn’t happening. But he’s staring at me, and laughing and he won’t stop. It hurts but… but…

“Mmm… M-Marik…” I try desperately to quiet my voice, even though I know it’s useless. He reaches up a hand and touches my lips, groaning deeply and murmuring.

“Yes, Sister?” No, no please stop calling me that. A couple of tears spill from my eyes but the words leave me mellow and sultry.

“You feel amazing… little brother…” I really am going to be sick. Why couldn’t he have killed me?

“That’s a good girl. Finish up quickly, my dear; I only have so long to deal with your whoring.”

I could have said a million things about those words. How he acts so nonchalant while forcing me to… to do this. Instead, my lips remain shut, and I am forced to slowly rock my hips, move my body on top of him. He seems to have no problem letting his moans out, not forced and not quieted, not restrained at all, as are his hands as he touches himself, rubbing his own chest and bringing satisfaction to nobody but himself. I refuse to believe that this demon has anything to do with my brother; our father and my insolence may have forced a split personality upon Marik, but this shadow has spent too long in the darkness. This can’t be what the real Marik wants, right?

“Ahh… Gods, Ishizu, that’s amazing!” He growls and shuffles a little, angling his hips and sitting up a little so he can grab my pelvis. “You sure this is your first time?”

Suddenly, I feel that my lips are my own. I have control of my body! I have… no choice but to keep going. For _my_ Marik’s sake, yes, of course I remember.

“Of course it is.” I hiss, the lack of control from the Rod allowing me to cry and put as much hate into my tone as is humanly possible. “Just shut up and finish already.”

“Eager, much?” He laughs and I scowl at him, gasping when he digs his nails into my hips and gives me an impatient look.

Angrily I attempt to ride him, every synapse in my brain screaming how wrong this is. Will he finish inside me? What if I become pregnant with this monster’s child? I will be troubled with that when it happens, for now all I can do is try and speed up the process without looking like I’m enjoying it. He meets my eye and I resist the urge to spit down on him as he plunges into my depths, destroying the last of my innocence, shattering any illusion I may have had of the children we were. He’s moaning now, growling and snarling like the mad animal he is as he grips tighter on my thighs and bucks his hips up into me. I’m still crying but I don’t feel it any more. I can barely feel anything anymore; the hot tears streaming down my cheeks, the aching of my chest as I’m hauled up and down, the ends of his nails ripping into my hips. All I can feel is the end approaching.

“Oh gods!” He groans and lifts his hand to grab on my hair and drag my head to his so he can half-hiss half-growl at me, his eyes glowering as that inhuman tongue of his hangs free of his lips. “Ishizu, look at me.” When I try to break his stare he snatches my cheek, forcing his thumb into my mouth and roaring his command in my face. “Look at me! Look right in my eyes! It’s me, Sister! You’re little brother Marik, can you see me?! Say my name, Ishizu, SAY IT!”

He’s cackling and pinching through my cheek, the veins and sinew protruding from his jawline horrifically as his eyes dilate and his grin spreads from ear to ear.

“Ma--” I gag a little on his thumb, then shriek as he hits something within me. I try again but the name comes out garbled and unclear. He doesn’t seem to mind, too lost in his own pleasure. Instead his fierce stare intensifies.

“Ohh, fuck!” He groans, his eyes suddenly rolling back into his head as he releases inside of me, filling me up and forcing more tears from my eyes as he lets out a colossal climactic moan. There are a few seconds of silence as his hips lift off the ground and his toes curl, a look of unimaginable bliss overcomes his face. Then he exhales and looks up at me with lidded eyes, pursing his lips. “Good girl. Oh, that was fantastic, big sister.”

Glaring, I stagger to my feet, having not quite reached my peak myself, and shiver as I stoop to retrieve my clothes. He instantly leaps to his feet to grab at my exposed behind and, on instinct, I whirl around and strike him hard across the face. Or I would have done if he hadn’t snatched my wrist, the way he snatched my father’s whip all those years ago.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He growls, squeezing down on my forearm as he manages to crouch a small way and pick up his vest and trousers. “Not if you value my weaker self’s existence. We’ll see very soon just what your destiny is, but for your convenience, here’s my prediction…” He lets me go and wanders to the door as I shield my modesty with his cloak. “I’ll win these semi-finals, obliterate the Pharaoh, make him suffer. Wait for me in your room, Sister. When I’m done, I’ll visit you once more, and by that time I don’t expect to have to force you. Good night, Ishizu.”

He leaves me, alone and scared in the dark as I pull his cloak around me and shiver at the dirtiness I know I will never be able to wash away.


End file.
